D'une génération à l'autre
by Hermystic
Summary: En ce jour de Gay Pride, ils marchent côte à côte. Parce qu'ils sont deux hommes, parce qu'ils sont invisibles, parce qu'ils sont eux. Partie 1 : Wolfstar [Saison des Fiertés - Challenge d'été 2018 du Collectif NoName]


**Titre :** D'une génération à l'autre

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Wolfstar

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui,première publication, et sans doute pas la dernière, à l'occasion de la Saison des Fiertés organisée par le Collectif NoName ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

 **Petit point historique (que vous pouvez passer si vous voulez !) :** Londres est la première ville européenne à organiser une Gay Pride en 1970. Pourtant, le contexte n'est pas forcément favorable à une Marche des Fiertés en raison de la mise en place _Sexual Offences Act_ qui dépénalise l'homosexualité dans trois cas qui doivent être réunis : que cela soit consenti, que cela soit dans la sphère privée et que cela concerne des personnes majeures âgées de 21 ans en sachant que la majorité sexuelle des hétérosexuels est fixée à 16 ans. C'est un acte militant que de Marcher à visage découvert quand les conditions ne sont pas remplies !

* * *

Malgré la guerre, Sirius et Remus se baladaient dans le monde moldu. Ils voulaient en profiter encore un peu. Après tout, ils étaient jeunes, ils en avaient bien le droit ! Ils erraient au hasard dans les rues de Londres en passant totalement inaperçus grâce à leurs vêtements moldus. Tous les deux découvraient ce côté-là de la ville et c'était beaucoup plus vaste que ce qu'ils pensaient au départ.

Les deux garçons tombèrent par hasard sur un rassemblement d'hommes. Ces derniers tenaient des pancartes sur lesquelles il était écrit « Homosexuels révoltés », « Nous demandons le droit de montrer notre affection en public » ou encore « NON au racisme ». Perplexes, Sirius et Remus observaient tout cela en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

En les voyant, un autre homme s'approcha d'eux en leur demandant s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, hésitants sur la marche à suivre. Ils avaient l'impression que cela ne les concernait pas vraiment et pourtant en voyant tous ces hommes rassemblés, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que peut-être … Ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'ils le pensaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Remus ? demanda Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas … Tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à être … Différent … souffla Remus.

\- Justement ! On sera pas seuls là ! Regarde tous ces gars ! dit Sirius en les désignant.

\- Sirius … menaça à voix basse Remus.

\- Ecoute … Cache tes yeux et dis-moi ce que tu vois, ordonna le brun en lui prenant les poignets sous le regard désapprobateur d'hommes avec des chapeaux ronds.

\- Que … Bon si tu veux … » soupira le châtain.

Remus fit ce qui lui fut demandé. Il ne « voyait » que du noir comme s'il était incapable d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Doucement, des images se formèrent sous ses paupières. Lui en train de souffrir lors de ses transformations, lui en train de dissimuler son attirance pour les garçons, lui en train d'avoir peur quand il est seul avec Sirius, lui en train d'aimer Sirius de toutes ses forces, lui en train de se cacher encore et toujours.

Allait-il être destiné à se cacher toute sa vie ? Allait-il devoir cacher qui il était au monde entier ? Son cœur se brisa à cette idée. Le poids de la dissimulation était trop lourd à porter. Alors s'il pouvait au moins assumer une partie de ce qu'il était d'autant plus qu'il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait jamais assumer l'autre partie, cela serait beaucoup trop effrayant pour tout le monde … Ce fut déterminé qu'il releva ses paupières. La lumière du jour l'éblouit quelques instants mais il s'habitua de nouveau très vite au jour.

Sirius le fixait avec espoir. Remus hocha la tête. Sirius le tira par le poignet vers la petite foule. Des salutations fusèrent de part et d'autre. Ils se renseignèrent sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. La réponse fut simple : être discrets. Surpris, les deux garçons demandèrent la raison de cette requête.

« Vous avez pas l'air d'avoir 21 ans, explicita un homme à côté d'eux.

\- Euh … Non en effet … répondit Remus, mal à l'aise.

\- Donc vous êtes pas censés avoir le droit d'être ici vue que l'âge légal pour les homos, c'est 21 ans, renchérit un autre homme.

\- Mais pourquoi … » commença à demander Sirius.

Remus lui marcha sur le pied et lui fit les gros yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils trahissent leur méconnaissance des lois moldues de cette façon ! Les lois sorcières et les lois moldues étaient différentes et ils devaient s'y faire ! Remus desserra la main de Sirius de son poignet. De ce qu'il comprenait, et voyait, il ne fallait pas montrer son affection en public.

Une sirène retentit et tout le monde se mit en marche. Ici et là, quelques slogans étaient lancés mais la marche se déroulait dans le calme ce qui rassura Remus qui ne voulait pas se retrouver mêlé à une bagarre générale. La présence policière en masse dissuadait quiconque de vouloir mener une révolte. Pourtant, Remus constata que les hommes, et quelques femmes ici et là, étaient là en nombre conséquent. À croire que toute la communauté homosexuelle s'était réunie en cette fin juin pour être ensemble et marcher à découvert parce qu'ils n'avaient pas honte de ce qu'ils étaient ! Après tout, il voyait bien que certains étaient bras dessus bras dessous faisant fi de l'autorité encadrant la Marche.

Alors que Remus était plus réservé, Sirius regardait tout ce qui l'entourait, émerveillé. Il voyait bien qu'il se retenait de courir dans tous les sens comme le chien fou qu'il était quand il devenait Patmol. Au fil de la Marche, les uns et les autres essayaient de parler avec eux mais les deux garçons n'étaient guère loquaces. Pensant que c'était par pudeur, leurs voisins n'insistaient pas alors que Remus et Sirius craignaient simplement d'en dire trop sur leur monde.

Au bout d'un moment, les rangs se resserrèrent. Perplexes, ils essayèrent d'en savoir plus mais ils n'eurent pas d'autres réponses qu'un mystérieux sourire. La rumeur venant de l'avant gronda de plus en plus. Ils finirent par saisir ce qui était clamé : « KISS IN, KISS IN, KISS IN ». La clameur retomba aussi vite tandis qu'ils se tournaient tous les uns vers les autres en ignorant les regards noirs des policiers qui ne pouvaient rien faire tant ils étaient nombreux à braver l'interdiction. Sirius comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait contrairement à Remus. Le brun tourna Remus vers lui et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes. Le châtain fondit sous la pression des lèvres et entoura la nuque de Sirius de ses bras pour ne pas s'écrouler. Remus en profita pour répondre au fougueux baiser de Sirius qui l'enlaça.

Au cœur de cette foule de gens qui s'aimaient, comme eux, ils étaient bien. Debout, l'un contre l'autre au milieu de tous ces inconnus, ils étaient dans leur bulle, ils étaient devenus invisibles. Pour une fois dans leur vie, ils étaient simplement eux.

* * *

Vue que d'autres générations sont prévues … Je vous dis à très vite !


End file.
